I'll Hold My Breath
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: It's been 3 years since the war, and everyone has been trying to get on their feet again. Andromeda finds comfort in someone that she had never thought she would. Set after the war. Is not cannon. Will be rated M for later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is my first Andromeda/Hermione fanfiction, written as a request. And I am thrilled to do this! I hope you guys enjoy it! There will be explicitness a little later in the story. Please read and review. Set after the war, and is not cannon.

Chapter 1

Andromeda was walking with her grandson on the streets on London. It was mid-day and they were just making their way onto Charring Cross Road when they heard a voice yelling at them from behind. Andromeda turned to see Harry jogging towards them, briefcase in hand.

"Harry!" Teddy Lupin said running at his godfather who dropped his briefcase and scooped the 3 year old up into his arms.

"Teddy! How are you?" Harry asked pulling the boy close to his chest.

"Good! Gran and I are going to the funny shop." He replied squirming to get down.

Harry released him and he went to stand next to Andromeda who smiled at the young man.

"He's only 3, but already he is starting to cause mischief, I thought it only fitting that he start as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Andromeda said smiling.

Harry bent down to retrieve his briefcase.

"Ha ha ha yes! One of these days I will have to teach him a thing or two!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Andromeda laughed softly.

"It's good to see you Harry." She said finally.

"You as well, I have been meaning to drop by, I have just been slammed at work, never knew that being a Auror was so…well I am buried in paperwork most of the time." He said smiling.

Though he complained a bit, Andromeda knew that he loved his job. He glanced at his watch.

"I have to get going, I would like to drop by sometime this week if that's alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, you are welcome any time." She said.

"See ya Teddy." Harry said as he walked away.

"Bye bye Harry!" Teddy shouted after him.

They stood there for a moment watching the retreating figure of Harry Potter.

"Gran, may we get some ice cream?" Teddy asked snapping Andromeda back to the present.

"Of course, after we have run all of our errands and you have had some lunch." Andromeda said taking the boy's hand in hers.

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and right into Diagon Alley. Andromeda decided that she should get her shopping out of the way first so she and Teddy walked into Flourish and Blott's. The small shop wasn't busy but all the same, it was buzzing with excitement.

"Gran, may I get this?" Teddy asked walking back to his grandmother with a thin coloring book in his hands.

Andromeda smiled.

"We will have to get you come colors to go with that won't we?" She said beaming.

They walked down the next aisle of books and found crayons. As they walked towards the section that Andromeda was most anxious to get to, she stopped as she saw a new book display.

'_The Battle of Hogwarts: A survivor's tale by Hermione Granger'_

Andromeda stared at the book. Hermione Granger, her grandchild's other godparent. There was something about this girl that the other witch couldn't quite put her finger on. He daughter always spoke very highly of her, and the few times that she had net the younger witch she could see what all the fuss was about. She was brilliant, clever, sexy…Andromeda stopped that thought.

"I'm old enough to be her mother." Andromeda scolded herself.

Teddy's cry of excitement pulled Andromeda out of her musings. She turned to see the very woman that she had been fantasizing about holding her grandson, hugging him tightly.

"Gran its Mione!" Teddy said hugging Hermione tighter.

"I missed you! Look how big you have grown!" She said kissing his forehead.

She put him down and he went to stand next to Andromeda.

"Hermione." Andromeda said smiling.

"Mrs. Tonks." Hermione replied stepping forward, embracing the older witch.

Andromeda felt a strange sort of jolt as Hermione's arms wrapped around her. She hadn't been touched like this since her husband died. She felt strange, but comfortable at the same time. After a few seconds they let go of one another.

"I see your book finally made it to the shelves." Andromeda said.

"Oh yeah…it's been rather popular. I know it took forever, but I wanted to do it myself, and not go through a publisher or an editor, because I want all proceeds to go to Hogwarts and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. " Hermione said.

Andromeda couldn't help but admire the young witch. She really was very thoughtful and compassionate.

"It has been at the top of the best seller list for a couple weeks no?" Andromeda asked reading the sign.

Hermione blushed.

"I am quite surpised. Rita Skeeta always out sells every single one." Hermione said.

Andromeda made a scathing noise.

"I went to school with that awful woman. Nosy as a Niffler digging for gold. Nothing was ever safe to say around school." Andromeda said.

"Foul as can be" Hermione agreed.

A short silence passed between them, Andromeda picked up a book and began to examine it. She wanted to read it, but was afraid to read it at the same time, not only had she lost her daughter, son-in-law, and husband, but she had also lost a sister, and she wasn't so sure how to feel about all of that just yet.

"Here, let me." Hermione said pulling a quill out of her purse, she signed the book and handed it back to Andromeda who smiled.

"Thank you." Andromeda said.

"You are most welcome, no charge, I will take care of it." Hermione replied beaming.

"Hermione, really." Andromeda said slightly embarrassed.

"No worries, it all goes to my foundation anyhow, I have more funds than I know what to do with, really, it's alright." Hermione said smiling.

Andromeda smiled and looked down at her grandson who was beaming at Hermione.

"Well we had better get going; I have quite a bit to get done today. Why don't you come by for dinner sometime this week?" Andromeda asked.

"I will see what my schedule looks like, I am sure that I can spare a few hours." Hermione replied.

"Good, just send an owl." Andromeda said.

Hermione smiled and left the shop. Andromeda closed her eyes composing herself before paying for Teddy's book, leaving the shop.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: I will try to move this along as best as I can. Thank you for all the reviews! I am very excited about this piece. Teddy's speech is based off more how my son would sound if he was having a conversation…please read and review.

I'll Hold My Breath: Chapter 2

A week had gone by before Andromeda heard anything from Harry and Hermione. She knew that they were very busy in their respective careers to make time to come and see her, but they had said they would try, and it looked as if everything was going to work out.

Hermione's owl had arrived first, and the older witch felt a strange sort of jolt as she read the confirmation on the piece of parchment. The younger witch mentioned something along the lines of maybe spending the night. Andromeda nearly fainted. She wasn't sure why she was acting like a school girl with a crush, but she secretly hoped that Hermione would spend the night.

"Gran, I'm hungry!" Teddy shouted from the sitting room.

Andromeda snapped out of her musings and served Teddy his lunch. She felt nervous because she had read the book, and was anxious to ask Hermione more about what was written. The older witch had a feeling that there was more to the story than what Hermione had included in the book. She had really fixated on the chapter completely dedicated to Bellatrix. The detail in which Hermione had described what had happened…how she had been tortured…it wasn't for pity, Andromeda realized, it was a cold, chilling account of a despicable act. Andromeda wasn't the least bit surprised that Bellatrix had done that…wasn't surprised that she had snapped…and lost control. After all…she too had suffered at her oldest sister's hands, been hurt worse than anyone could have ever imagined.

"Gran! I'm done!" Teddy said from the kitchen.

Andromeda made her way back into the kitchen, and cleaned up Teddy's plate.

"Harry and Hermione are coming for dinner tonight Teddy dear." Andromeda said to the boy.

Teddy grinned from ear to ear, and hugged his grandmother tight. She smiled, pulling him closer.

"I love you Teddy." She said.

"I love you too Gran." He replied.

Andromeda smiled down at her grandson, her heart ached slightly because he had changed his hair to a bright turquoise blue, but she held him nevertheless.

"Come on Teddy, let's clean up before Harry and Hermione arrive, we don't want the house looking like a mess." Andromeda said.

Teddy smiled and ran upstairs to his room, Andromeda smiled and followed suit.

"I want Mione to stay in my room!" Teddy said picking up the last of his toys and putting them back into his toy box.

Andromeda stopped in the doorway watching the young wizard put his room back in order.

"Teddy, I am not sure if Hermione will be staying the night, she has to work in London and might not be able to stay." Andromeda said softly.

Teddy sat down on his bed, he began to pout. Andromeda smiled and sat down next to him.

"I'll tell you what, when she gets here, you could ask her if she wants to stay, if she says yes, then it's alright, if she says no, then it's no, understand?" Andromeda asked.

Teddy thought about her words for a moment.

"If it's yes, she stays, if no, she can't?" Teddy asked.

"That is correct, good job darling." Andromeda replied.

"Maybe Harry can stay too!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

Andromeda laughed and pulled Teddy into her arms.

"You may ask him as well." Andromeda said kissing his forehead.

Teddy smiled and got to his feet.

"Come on Gran, we need to clean your room too!" Teddy said pulling her by her hand.

Andromeda got to her feet, and she and Teddy proceeded to clean the rest of the house.

TBC….


End file.
